Live your dreams
by Queenofcrack97
Summary: *in the prolouge when you first begin to read*
1. READ IF YOU LOVE THIS STORY

Notice: okay when I started this story it was between me and three of my best-est friends. Even though I do not say it as much they are pretty important people to me…even though they do annoy me oh so very much. They are the only people that have ever given me their thoughts and ideas. In fact their ideas bring life by inspiring me to even continue my story's so if you guys don't give me your ideas I can't really continue this story… and no I'm so not stopping this story…they will haunt me in my sleep. In the beginning of squad zero I said not to review…haven't you people ever heard of reverse psychology! When I meant not the review I really meant review. Now some people might think I'm being a bitch but really I'm not. I don't want to stop writing but I will if I do not get reviews…I'm not saying I'll stop my inspirations and writing I just won't update anymore so I am very sorry if you don't like to review and if you are that someone who does not have an account then get one I'm not saying you have to write it's just a suggestion in case you do want to review. Or do what I do go away and wait for the author of that story to update your favorite story

Love

Queen of Crack.

Sorry for being a Bitch but ya gotta do what ya gotta do!


	2. Chapter 2

Live your dreams

Note: I own nothing this is purely from my imagination.

p.s Karin is one of sakura's bestest friends and she's not such a bitch

[Prologue]

Sakura Haruno, Karin Taiki, Hinata Hyuga, and Tenten Koji were in Sakura's home mainly because Sakura was leaving for a new school, which only elite people could go to. See Sakura had an IQ over 250 but that's not what she was going there for shy was accepted for amazing singing and dancing skills.

"Sakura-chan maybe you could achieve your dream" said Karin, a red head with orange eyes and black square glasses.

"Yea you never know you could meet someone too" Tenten said, she had brown hair tied into teo buns she had dark almost black brown eyes.

"S-Sakura-c-chan y-you h-have t-too f-for a-all u-us l-little p-people" said Hinata, Hinata had blackish-purple hair and opal eyes.

"I don't know guys what if I don't have any friends there. Besides I don't want to leave you guys hear" Sakura said she had short choppy pink hair and beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Sakura face it ever since Ino-piggy went to the light side and began tormenting you with Ami your school life has been horrible and you need to get away, this might be your only chance to live your dream" Karin said shaking Sakura's shoulders.

"But what about you g-" Sakura was cut off "For crying out loud Cherry we can take care of ourselves and besides my big brother goes to red moon elite as does yours. And Juugo says that every year our school goes there to learn new stuff for our pleasure and it's free. Anyway the goal is to for kids to achieve their dream. We all go for free so don't worry just go and live you dream Cherry" Karin said.

"Fine I'll talk to my mom about it" Sakura replies "No need to Sakura-Chan I heard it all. You're going and that's final, and don't worry you won't be alone Pein will be there as well as Konan" said a woman with blonde hair a two pigtails. Her name was Tsunade Senju her and her husband Jiraya Senju had two kids. Sakura and Pein Haruno who they adopted when Pein was six and Sakura four.

They treated them as if they were their own. Tsunade was a top medical doctor and Jiraya a writer (CoughofpornCough). Konan was has been Pein's girlfriend since they were fourteen.

Konan was Konan Uzumaki cousin of Naruto Uzumaki, she had blue hair and amber eyes she and Pein both had piercings Pein more than Konan. Pein had piercings on the ears nose and mouth, Konan just had a single piercing under her bottom lip.

"Really mom?" asked Sakura smiling

"Of course sweetheart they'll take care of you, in fact it was Pein who suggested to the school board to get you a scholarship" said a man with white hair and dark brown eyes who was eavesdropping out the window.

"DAD!" screamed Sakura grabbing her chest while the others looked furious, especially the man's wife.

"JIRAYA!" screamed Tsunade as she grabbed the man known as Jiraya by the ear pulling him a little too hard. The poor man smashed into the wall when Tsunade pulled him.

Once Jiraya regained consciousness "So Sakura-chan will you go?" he and Tsunade asked.

Sakura sighed "Fine mom, dad call Pein-nii-san. But only if my friends can come visit me at every break." She said a smile breaking through her sad face and everyone got huge smile and hugged her congratulating her on her new scholarship.

An hour later

"Alright Sakura I talked to their parents and they agreed and they'll be able to visit for one week each break" and with that the girls jumped on Tsunade and Jiraya yelling thanks.

Sakura left later that week it was the week of her favorite holiday Halloween.

Little did they know what awaits them in the near future.

[End Prologue]

Note: the girls in this prologue were fourteen the same with the other rookie nine. The akatsuki will make an appearance but all will be a year or two older then the rookie nine

Tell me is this way better than the first try.

And I would also like to thank Uchiha-Sakura-Forever, for her help in all honesty I would've given up on this if it wasn't for her.

Queen of Crack


	3. Chapter 3

Live your dreams

Chapter 1

Two years later

"Can you believe it teme were going to red moon elite for the entire year" yelled a blonde spiky haired boy his blue eyes sparkling in excitement. There were fourteen people on the yellow bus heading to red moon elite.

"Dobe shut up your giving me a headache" said a raven-chicken-ass-haired boy said his dark black eyes glaring at his blonde friend.

"Yea Naruto, you're almost as worst as the four outcasts" said a blonde preppy (bitchy) girl said waving to the four girls in the back her purple haired friend nodding in agreement.

"Ino shut up you know nothing about them" said an annoyed lazy pineapple haired boy said

"Oh and you do Nara?" said the purple haired girl her stupid pink eyes glaring at said boy

"Yea I do Ami more than you sasuke and Ino combined" the Nara boy said casting a glare of his own while the other five boys in the middle nodded "Humph whatever you losers" said Ami flicking her hair at the boy.

"Were hear kids, grab you stuff and get of my bus" yelled the ticked off bus driver, you try having two preppy bitchy girls on your bus that pick a fight every five minutes. The ten got off the bus and got there stuff waiting at the gate for the four 'outcasts'.

Bye girls hope you have another wonderful time here and red moon elite" the bus driver said waving goodbye to the brown, red, and black haired girls who got off the bus and grabbing there stuff.

"Bye mister Koromito" the girls said in unison waving goodbye to the bus driver as he took off.

"What was that freaks?" asked the pig of the party "how do you know that stupid bus driver?"

The girls just ignored the flaming blonde haired girl as they made their way into the school grounds, the boys following behind them. Once they were inside ground everyone looked on with amazement, the purple and blonde haired girl noticed all the hot guys especially the one with the soft gray hair and soft onyx eyes coming their way.

"Nii-san?" asked sasuke his eyes bugging out since he hasn't seen his brother in five years

"Sasuke nice to see you again" said the boy smiling slightly.

"What the hell do you want Itachi?" asked sasuke again annoyed by his brother for absolutely no reason what so ever

'And the nice brotherly moment is over… once again' Itachi thought mentally sweat-dropping "well Sasuke I am your guide for today since you will be here for the rest of the year"

"What you mean were stuck with your brother for today sasuke?" naruto asked

"Not just today naruto-kun since my dorm only has eleven members you fourteen will have to stay with us that means that you will have classes with us as well" itachi said with a small smile while all but three kids looked horrified "you mean we get to stay with her itachi-san" asked a red head "Hai Karin-san that is it" itachi said smiling at the three 'outcasts'

"I-itachi-s-san w-when d-do w-we g-get t-to s-see h-her?" asked the black haired girl "Hai Hinata-san" "are you and her together itachi-san don't lie I can tell if you are" asked to brown haired girl 'shit what do I say' "Hai Tenten-san" itachi replied "NEWI IT! Karin you owe me fifty wait when did you hook up with her?" Tenten asked excitedly

"L-last year, why?" "Karin pay up I knew something was fishy last time we were here" Karin grumbled as she handed Tenten fifty-five bucks Hinata sweat-dropped at her friends behavior "G-gomen I-itachi-s-san f-for m-my f-friends b-behavior" Hinata bowed "Daijyoubu hinata-san we figured this would happen, now people grab you bags and come with me" the kids did as ordered following itachi to a large house to the right of the entrance gate.

"this is akatsuki the boarding house you will stay in for this year but be warned we only have two females and they can be quite scary when they want to be" itachi said opening the front door of the house when they got inside they saw black furniture, red walls and white carpet with red spot on it basically everything was black, red or white.

The living room is right as you walk in you see a TV to the back of the room, a love seat on the left side of the room, and a L shaped couch on the right side of the room, not to mention a huge lazy boy in the middle rite as you walk in. "wow" all the kids gasped except Karin, hinata, and Tenten.

"Huh? What itachi how long has it been? how long have I been asleep?" asked a blue skinned man with shaggy (or spiky depending on how you look at it) hair he had gilled shaped tattoos on each side of his neck "Kisame it's been twenty minutes don't think such ridiculous things" itachi said as the 'outcasts' giggled at the blue man

"Really huh oh yea man do I feel stupid" Kisame said "you got that right fish for brains" said a silver haired violet eyed man grinning sadistically "what did you say you god-damned-fake believer?!" Kisame replied to the man rolling up his sleeve "what did you say you motherfucking asshole?!" "YOU HEARD ME YOU BASTARD" the man then tackled Kisame to the ground knocking things over breaking the walls in their tussling.

There were two doors at the end of the hall one with an explosion on it the other what looked like a puppet, suddenly both doors slammed open to reveal two boys, the one with the puppet door had choppy red hair and had light brown eyes, while the explosion door revealed a blonde with long hair tied in a ponytail with his bangs covering his left eye.

They both stomped to where the fight was being placed. While that was happening itachi had made some popcorn and asked the three girls if they wanted some which they shrugged and took a hand full while the others just looked shocked.

"What the hell Is going on Kisame, Hidan?!" yelled both boys "do you know that you ruined our precious art all that hard work down the drain now you going to pay" both boys had an evil look but glanced at the clock and looked shocked

"shit sasori-danna we are so dead she's going to kill us" "hn your right gaki come we must hurry before she tracks us down and kills our precious art more" with that the two boys took off leaving Kisame and Hidan shaking a crying 'where sorry mommy we won't do it again we promise' they were terrified.

"Kisame Hidan take the kids bags to their rooms Karin Tenten and Hinata near her room" the two seemed to snap out of their baby state and did as told after that they introduced themselves "Hey sorry for scaring you Gakis but really you should expect that every day while you're here I'm Kisame hoshigaki(?) I'm talented in swordsman ship happy to meet you" Kisame said politely grinning showing his sharp teeth

"Whats up you little fucks, the fucking name is Hidan don't have a god damned last name just call me fucking Hidan you little gakis" Hidan said again, grinning sadistically scaring the shit out of them.

"Come we still have lots to see" itachi said "Kisame Hidan you have to explain why everything is broken to Madara-nii-san and Pein-san" both men cringed at the anger of the two men that were the first to make up akatsuki not to mention the banker.

With that everyone filed out of the house and went on the tour of the school, they saw their respected classrooms the assembly hall, the auditorium, and last but not least they were finally at the music rooms and Karin Tenten and hinata were getting excited.

"what are you freaks getting excited about Huh?" asked Ami "well Ami we know that there will be a performance today for us so not even you winy little voice could ruin our day got it you slut" it twas not Karin that killed the beast but sweet little hinata Ami backed away in fear "ha! That's my girl." Hidan said picking hinata off the ground placing her on his shoulder where she blushed at the attention.

"Nice one hina-chan" praised Karin and Tenten "w-what d-did I-I d-do t-though?" asked hinata but the question went un-answered.

AS they reached the music rooms they began to hear music, drums guitar the whole lot. They could just barely make out the lyrics. Itachi opened the door and revealed a huge room big enough to fit a hundred something people the saw a stage and an audience space, on the stage they saw the red haired boy and blonde haired boy, as well as a black haired man with red eyes a boy with a swirly orange mask with one eye hole.

In the audience section there was a blue haired girl, laying her head on a candy orange haired man, a girl with four pigtails, another red head, a kitty cat hat eared boy, and a man with stiches on his arms.

On the stage the red head was playing base guitar, the masked boy was on the drums and the red eyed man was on the electric guitar. The blond was at the mic stand "come 'on were gonna watch this performance they just got done with one song there gonna start another hurry and sit" itachi whispered going to sit in the front, Kisame, Hidan, hinata, Karin and Tenten following. The 'preps' sat in the back (cus' there cool that way hah!)

The music started up again the drumming a heavy beat the guitar in sync the blond began singing

Tooku de kikoeru koe wo hinto ni  
Hitori mata hitori tachiagaru doushi  
Kurikaesu dake no fudan doori kutsugaesu  
Junbi iize are you ready?  
Karadajuu furuwasu shindou ni hageshiku uchinarase yo stomping  
Taezu tsuki ugokasu call me kawarazu yuru ga nutsukamu story

Lyrics from

A voice heard in the distance gives me a hint  
One by one like-minded people are standing up  
Lets overturn all the everyday, monotonous things  
I'm ready, are you ready?  
A shiver spreads through my body, violently ringing stomping  
Constantly stirring in me, it calls me, catching that unchanging, never wavering, Come on!

Lyrics from

Come on!

Lyrics from

Come on!

Lyrics from

Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomaranu supiido hantaa  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban yeah! (Come on!)  
Everybody hands up! Matashita na hero's come back!  
Zujou kazoe yubi oru count down  
Ikuze 3-2-1 make some noise!

Lyrics from

Everybody stand up! Today's the best time to get up!  
Before my eyes you still don't stop, speed hunter  
Everyone is a victim to that attraction, Yeah! (Come on!)  
Everybody Hands up! It's the highly anticipated Hero's Come Back!  
Hold up your fingers and count down  
Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise!

Lyrics from

What you gonna do? What you gonna do?  
Taemanaku nari hibiki kizamu  
Deja vu yori mo gotsui shougeki ga  
Zenshin wo hashiri hanasan break it down  
Turn it up (Turn it up) hey kikoekka?  
Sakenda kinou made no koto ga  
Kawaru darou madaminu asu e  
Koborete afureta omoi no bun made

Lyrics from

What you gonna do? What you gonna do?  
Carving out that incessantly ringing sound  
It's a shock greater than dejavu  
It runs through my body relentlessly, a break down  
Turn it up (turn it up) Hey, can you hear it?  
I had been screaming it since yesterday  
It's changing, to the unseen tomorrow  
To the point my emotions overflow and spill over

Lyrics from

Machinimatta show time saitechiru shukumei  
Dochira ni katamuku shouhai no yukue  
Agura kaiterya kyou nimo tsubureru  
Nagashita chi to ase onore de nugue  
Negai mo puraido mo fukume subete wo seotta tagai no haigo  
Nasake wo kaketerya dame ninaru ze  
Tamote potensharu mentaru men

Lyrics from

The anticipated Show time where fate blooms and scatters  
Is it more inclined to victory or defeat?  
Even though I sit, I'll still collapse today  
Wipe away your sweat and blood  
Your wishes, your pride, all of them are piled on your back  
So have no mercy  
Keep your potential, your mental expressions

Lyrics from

Neko mo shakushi mo matta you na hiiroo  
Hitoban dake no goran, roman hikou  
Oo ii nee sonnan ja nee sa  
Kick on the corner mada tari nee ka?  
Itsumo to chigau hijou na jinkaku mamoru no sa subete  
Like a taamineetaa  
Yon kai, go kai de tatsu hairaito (fly high, yeah!)  
Isso kono ba de tsutaetaru zo

Lyrics from

It's like everyone and their mother has been waiting for a hero*  
I saw the romantic flight in just one night  
Isn't that great? It's not like that  
Kick on the corner, isn't that enough for you?  
I protect all of those different, cold-hearted personalities  
Like a Terminator  
4 times, 5 times stand up, highlight (Fly high, yeah!)  
I might as well tell you all about it

Lyrics from

Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomaranu supiido hantaa  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban yeah! (Come on!)  
Everybody hands up! Matashita na hero's come back!  
Zujou kazoe yubi oru count down  
Ikuze 3-2-1 make some noise!

Lyrics from

Everybody stand up! Today's the best time to get up!  
Before my eyes you still don't stop, speed hunter  
Everyone is a victim to that attraction, Yeah! (Come on!)  
Everybody Hands up! It's the highly anticipated Hero's Come Back!  
Hold up your fingers and count down  
Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise!

Lyrics from

Mou tashou no risuku wa kakugo desho  
Nanka korunda tte tatsu (get it on)  
Nare ai ja nai ze kami hitoe no sesshon  
Irikunda kanjou kidzukiageta kesshou  
Made in hyuuman no dorama no enchou  
Marude moesakaru yoshihara no enjou  
Endoresu saki mo korogaru nichijou  
Warau hodo baka ni narerutte koto

Lyrics from

Are you ready for a few risks?  
You have to get up no matter how many times you fall (Get it on!)  
It's not some conspiracy, just a paper-thin session  
The pent up feelings turn into a crystal  
The extension of "made in human" drama  
Blazing up like Yoshiwara fires  
The endless future tumbles into the everyday  
Its something so stupid you can't help but laugh

Lyrics from

Resseifuku mukaikaze nimo maken  
Makikomu nandomo dekuwashite kita ze  
Ikudotonaku tatsu kono ba no batoru  
Tatakai kata nara kono mi ga satoru  
Ichiya niya no tukedakiba ja  
Mamoru mon ga chigau na shirohata wo furi na  
Hi no moe akogareru hikage wo shiru  
Iiwake wa kikan sorekoso ga real

Lyrics from

Inferiority blows, but I won't lose to the head wind  
It envelops me every time I encounter it  
Countless times, here, I've stood to battle  
If that's the way to fight, my body sees it  
The pretension of one night, two nights  
The things we want to protect are different, so wave the white flag  
My eyes yearn for sunlight, I know only shadow  
I'll hear no excuses, THAT is real

Lyrics from

Faito maido i'm proud  
Nanikarananima de mada ucchi yanai zo  
Yes ka no ja nai itsuka kou warau  
Nana kara patto kimeru iku ze aibou

Lyrics from

With each fight I'm proud  
From start to finish, I haven't lost anything yet  
There's no "yes or no," someday you'll laugh like this  
In a flash, it's decided, let's go, partner!

Lyrics from

Wakiagaru kansei ga yuuki tonaru  
Tachiagareba ima ijou kurushimi tomonau  
Soredemo saigo wa kitto warau  
Subete sarau shouri to kansei

Lyrics from

The rising cheers will become your courage  
So stand up now, no matter how much pain you feel  
But in the end I'm sure you'll laugh  
Everything will be swept away in victory and cheer

Lyrics from

Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomaranu supiido hantaa  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban yeah! (Come on!)  
Everybody hands up! Matashita na hero's come back!  
Zujou kazoe yubi oru count down  
Ikuze 3-2-1 make some noise!

Lyrics from

Everybody stand up! Today's the best time to get up!  
Before my eyes you still don't stop, speed hunter  
Everyone is a victim to that attraction, Yeah! (Come on!)  
Everybody Hands up! It's the highly anticipated Hero's Come Back!  
Hold up your fingers and count down  
Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise!

Lyrics from

Everybody stand up! Agero kyou ichiban no jikan da  
Me ni mo tomaranu supiido hantaa  
Daremo ga mina toriko kanban yeah! (Come on!)  
Everybody hands up! Matashita na hero's come back!  
Zujou kazoe yubi oru count down  
Ikuze 3-2-1 make some noise!

Lyrics from

Everybody stand up! Today's the best time to get up!  
Before my eyes you still don't stop, speed hunter  
Everyone is a victim to that attraction, Yeah! (Come on!)  
Everybody Hands up! It's the highly anticipated Hero's Come Back!  
Hold up your fingers and count down  
Let's go, 3-2-1 make some noise!

The blonde finished and everyone clapped as he got off stage sitting next to itachi in the front row. On stage there was a cloaked figure, it looked like a female. It was revealed the cloaks gender when she took it off to reveal a short pink haired girl with stunning emerald eyes she was wearing a black and white tank top with a pair of black skinny jeans that disappeared in Victorian style boots.

Again the drums began there the candy orange haired man stood up and grabbed a cello handing it to the pink haired girl where she smiled gratefully, she pulled a chair up and sat down and began to sing.

Hi miss Alice  
Anata garasu no me de  
Donna yume wo  
Mirareru no?  
Miirareru no?

Lyrics from

Hi miss Alice  
What kind of dreams  
Do you see  
With your eyes of glass?  
Do they fascinate you?

Lyrics from

Mata atashi  
Kokoro ga sakete  
Nagare deru  
Tsukurotta  
Sukima ni sasaru  
Kioku tachi

Lyrics from

Again  
My heart is torn  
And bleeding  
I mend it but  
My memories  
Pierce the openings

Lyrics from

Hi miss Alice  
Anata kajitsu no kuchi de  
Dare ni ai wo  
Nageteru no?  
Nageiteru no?

Lyrics from

Hi miss Alice  
To whom  
Are you throwing love to  
With your fruit-like lips?  
Does it make you sad?

Lyrics from

Mou atashi  
Kotoba wo tsumugu  
Shita no netsu  
Samekitte  
Mederu outa mo  
Utaenai

Lyrics from

The heat of my tongue  
That let me speak  
Has already cooled  
And I can't sing  
Songs of love  
Anymore

Lyrics from

Still you do not answer

Lyrics from

Still you do not answer

The people clapped and the girl smiled and went to the end of the stage. Itachi stood up to help the girl off when she pounced and landed on top of him "itachi-kun I'm sleepy" the girl mumbled into his neck, her legs wrapped around his torso her arms around his neck. Itachi smiled softly and got up the girl still clinging to him "SAKURA-CHAN don't we get a hug to?" the girl, now known as sakura let go of itachi and jumped her three best friends "TENTEN, HINATA, KARIN you're hear man am I glad oh and the preps, come, come let's go to the board room and introduce ourselves" sakura said taking itachis hand and motioning for everyone to follow, the preps followed absolutely gob-smacked by what just occurred.

As everyone got the seated the akatsuki sat on the left with the six extra bodies and the preps sat on the right. "Well you might remember me, I'm Sakura Haruno, to my left is Itachi Uchiha, and next to him is Kisame Hoshigaki (?) The silver haired dude is Hidan, next to him is Kakuzu, and to Kakuzu is Madara uchiha and Tobi Uchiha. To my right is my big brother Pein Haruno, next to him is his girlfriend Konan Blue, next to Konan in Temari no Sabaku, her little brothers Kankuro he has the kitty ears, and Gaara the red head, they were my first friends here." They said hello then everyone else introduced themselves

"I'm ino Yamanaka, this is my step sister Ami and our boyfriends Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha" ino said swishing her blonde hair. "Troublesome I'm shikamaru Nara" said the pineapple haired boy "neji Hyuga" neji was Hinata's cousin he had brown hair and opal eyes. "chouji akimichi" chouji was a fluffy boy he had orange hair and brown eyes "kiba inuzuka" kiba had a dog named akamaru he was white, kiba had brown shaggy hair and dark eyes he had red triangle birthmarks on each of his cheeks ""just Sai" Sai was pure white he looked ghostly he had dark brown hair and black eyes.

"I AM THE YOUTHFUL ROCK LEE" shouted lee he had a bowl haircut and had dark eyes as well "Shino" Shino was a bug freak he wore black round sunglasses and an coat that's collar went up to his neck and half his face. "Just to be sure I am Karin Taiki we have been visiting here for two years to left is hinata Hyuga she is the heiress to the Hyuga Company, and to my right is Tenten Koji she is an exceptional weapons mistress"

Sakura nodded and smiled "now without further adue is there any questions" sakura asked  
"yea forehead what the hell are you doing here?!" in and Ami yelled in unison.

ENDING CREDITS

Okay you can go to anime lyrics dot com to look up the lyrics and I put the English because it was easier. Sakura had to debut that song for her headmaster of the school so she was up very late the night before and that was what she said after she sang.

Songs

Anime

Naruto shippuuden: opening I hero's come back I thought that would be cool because everyone is coming together at the school.

Vampire Knight: ending still doll basically it's a song that speaks about being controlled and we will get to that later.

Review tell me what you think but no but heads or else!


End file.
